All Mine
by Leyla Chaos
Summary: Tony's been tricked, and now he finds himself naked, achingly hard and handcuffed to a pipe - Now what happens if McGee walks in on him?  Warnings: Slash!, McNozzo, dub-con


**Hi, it's me, Ley. This is my first slashfic ever and I would really appreciate some reviews. Thanks. And, again, English _still_ isn't my mother language, so don't be too hard on me. I just _had_ to write this after reading _Timothy McGee's Slut_. (Go read that shit already, it's awesome!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or anything mentioned in this story apart from Tony's ex, her best friend, the handcuffs, the club and the hot steamy sex.**

**Warnings: Slash, dub-con, somewhat PWP**

Shit. This had defenitely not gone as planned.

Now he remembered why that ass had seemed so strangely familiar to him.

For the thousandth time, Tony tried to pull his hands out of the handcuffs that had been clicked to his wrists, and for the thousandth time it was futile. He groaned, throwing his head back against the wall, wishing he was somewhere else, wishing he hadn't fallen for the trap and, most of all, desperately wishing he wasn't so damn _hard_.

Partying at the club had been fun. That night, they had had somewhat of a costume party, though you didn't necessarily _have_ to show up disguised. However, especially the girls had.

When the girl had started flirting to him, he hadn't thought much about it - he was Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, after all, of course the ladies were after him. He hadn't recognized her due to the mask, even though she'd seemed so damn _familiar_.

As it turned out, she, of course, _was_ familiar. He was such an idiot.

She had flirted with him, teased him, had done exactly the kind of stuff he loved, so when she had suggested to go to somewhere a little more private, he had followed her, grinning smugly. Only after she had led him to a staff-only room, made him almost achingly hard, stripped him, pushed him to the wall and tied him to a pipe with a pair of handcuffs, he had realised his mistake.

She had taken off the mask and Tony had recognized her as a past girlfriend. One he had cheated on with her best friend.

Also one of the exceptionally vengeful kind, as it seemed.

She had left him alone with a smirk, telling him that this would teach him a lesson, and Tony had just stood there, cursing.

The pipe he had been tied to went from near the floor up to the ceiling, so when he had found he couldn't break free and nobody was able to hear him over the loud blast of the music, he had slid to the ground and waited.

Fuck. He was hard, he was naked and he was fucking handcuffed to a fucking _pipe_, dammit! He hit his head against the wall again.

Then, he heard steps approaching, seemingly stopping right outside the door. Swalloing down his embarrassment, Tony cleared his throat and called out, "Hello? Anyone out there? I need a little help, please..."

He heard a gasp and saw the door open, revealing the face of one of the last people he wanted to see right now.

"McGee?"

Timothy McGee stood in the door, staring down on his co-worked, gaze trailing down his nude body and resting on his hard-on.

Fuck. This was getting worse and worse.

"McGee, would you... _please_", he forced out, "Free me of these handcuffs?"

He felt his face heat up in shame. Oh, God, Probie was never gonna let him forget this, he just knew it. Not after all those pranks he had played on him, not after super-glueing his fingers to the keyboard various times, not after all those nicknames he had called him.

Not looking at him, he waited for his partner to mock him.

Instead, he heard him push the door closed and lock it.

Tony looked up to find Tim staring at him with a feral grin on his face, one that made Tony shudder.

"Come on, McGee, just help me out here, please.", he pleaded.

Still not responding, McGee came up closer until he stood right in front of Tony.

"You know,", he heard him say in a husky voice he had never heard the younger man speak in, and his head shot up to meet his strangely hungry stare as Tim McGee crouched down next to him, "I always wanted you like this."

"Erm... McGeek?", Tony asked, his throat closing up in panic.

"Tied up... All mine...", Tim continued in a whisper, leaning in closer, causing Tony to scramble away.

_Shit_, he thought, _What the hell's going on with McGee?_

His question was somewhat answered when he felt their mouths being forcefully crashed together, his own movements restrained by a hand on the back of his head.

He gasped in shock and Tim used his surprise to slip his tongue in between Tony's lips, ravishing, quickly dominating the shocked man. This was so not happening.

He tried to pull away, but McGee had a vice grip on him. Tony whimpered as a hand was forced in between his legs, groping his hard member. Meanwhile, Tim released his mouth to travel south, trailing nibs and licks along Tony's jawline to his neck, biting down on the soft flesh, which elicted a sharp gasp from Tony, along with a moan as Tim licked the spot and moved his thumb over the head of Tony's cock at the same time.

"T-Tim, stop... please.", he whimpered while McGee let his other hand travel to Tony's chest, pinching a nipple.

"Ah! S-Stop!"

"Shut up, _slut_."

Tony shuddered at Tim's response. Oh, God, he was so damn hard and McGee just kept teasing him and-

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bottle of lube being opened and Tony opened his eyes, which he hadn't even realised he had closed, to see Tim coat his own fingers.

Knowing what was about to happen, but unable to prevent it, even if he had wanted to, he stared right at the man's animalistic smirk before their lips were once again crushed together and Tim's index finger forced its way into Tony's, up until now, innocent hole. He whimpered as he felt the finger go in and out of him, steadily in and out, and yelped into his partner's mouth as it was joined by a second digit.

"You're so tight... Is this your first time, slut?", McGee whispered into his ear after he released Tony's mouth and Tony shivered as he felt the hot breath brush over his skin.

"F-First time bottoming," he panted and suddenly he felt those long fingers touch a spot inside him that made him cry out as sudden white-hot pleasure jolted through him.

"Ah! Right there!"

He whimpered as Tim started attacking his neck again and gasped loudly as his prostate was hit again. He hadn't even realized that Tim had added a third finger.

In a teasingly slow pace, McGee finger-fucked Tony, ever-so-slightly brushing his prostate. Tony felt his last bit of dignity crumble as his mind was swept blank by a sense of consuming _need_ and he started to move his hips up and down, trying to make those long fingers press down harder on that spot inside of him. He heard his partner chuckle, and suddenly the fingers slipped out of him, leaving his hole unbearably empty. He whimpered at the loss.

"You want me to continue, slut?", Tim asked, smirking, teasing Tony's entrace with his index finger. Tony tried to force the finger back inside, tried to impale himself on it, but McGee wouldn't let him.

"What a needy little slut you are... How about this: I will continue," Tony's head shot up and he stared at the other man, his eyes begging, showing that he was so desperate he'd do just about anything, "If you suck me off meanwhile.", Tim finished.

Instead of answering, Tony went from crouching to kneeling and leaned down to pull the zipper of Tim's pants with his teeth. The latter chuckled at his slut's eagerness and removed his pants, seeing as Tony was unable to do so due to his hands being cuffed to a pipe. He had to stiffle a moan as his dick sprang free, already damn hard. Tony immediately started taking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it and McGee rewarded him by forcefully shoving his fingers back into Tony's tight hole, right against his prostate, which made Tony moan around the cock in his mouth, vibrating it. Tim lay his head back and closed his eyes as Tony kept pleasing him with his mouth, fearing he might be unable to hold back an orgasm if he watched his partner obediently sucking him. Fuck, Tony was just so _hot_ like that. He had always known the senior field agent was a slut.

He moaned as Tony took more of Tim's cock in his mouth, sucking hard, and Tim arched his hip, unable to hold still and was quite surprised when Tony didn't gag. Instead, Tony actually started deep-throating him. Tim crooked his fingers inside of Tony's ass, making the latter arch his back in response to the digits hardly pressing down onto his prostate. Finger-fucking Tony hard while being given a blowjob by him, he felt his balls tighten and hissed, "Swallow it all, slut!", exploding inside of Tony's mouth, sending jets of hot, sticky sperm down his throat. Tony obediently swallowed, milking him dry, and Tim rewarded him by repeatingly hitting his prostate with his fingers until Tony came with a loud moan, only seconds after Tim.

Both men panted, taking a few moments to recover from their climaxes. Tim slipped his fingers out of Tony's ass, but not without teasingly stroking his prostate once more. "Turn around so I can fuck you," he said before the other man could complain at the loss.

Tony willingly turned around, ass up in the air, hole all puckered up and stretched, eager to be fucked into the ground by McGee's hard lenght. Tim grinned smugly and teased Tony by rubbing the head of his already hard member agsinst the other's ass cheeks. He heard Tony's breath hitch and reached around with one hand, teasingly stroking Tony's cock and grinning at how his partner was already hard again, too.

Tony whimpered, nearly sobbing with need. "Please, Tim..." he choked out.

"Please what?", McGee answered, taunting. He wasn't gonna go easy on Tony, he wanted the senior field agent whimpering and begging for his dick before he was going to fuck him into the ground. The very thought of that made Tim's cock twitch and become achingly hard, but he was determined not to give in to his body's wants just now. Oh no. He was gonna make sure this was an evening DiNozzo would never forget.

Meanwhile, Tony writhered beneath his co-worker, trying desperately to cling to any thought that didn't involve the man behind him or the feeling of a hard member being pressed to his backside or the fingers on his own achingly hard and weeping cock or the incredible, toe-curling, breath-taking pleasure those fingers had sparked when they had been shoved up his ass, brushing against his prostate, or what it would feel like to have that hard cock inside instead, but it was futile. Tony DiNozzo let go of his last try to remain some dignity and whispered, "Fuck me."

Tim smirked, leaning in closer over his squirming partner. "What was that?", he mocked.

"Fuck me! Please, McGee, please, I'll do anything, just fuck me already! I'm begging you, please!", Tony shouted unable to bear it any longer, his face heating up in shame, but if this would just get him the release he desperately needed, he didn't care.

"Are you sure about that?"

"YES, dammit! I'm all yours, I'm your fucking slut, just PLEASE, take me already!", Tony screamed, now actually sobbing with desperate need. "Please, Tim, please, I'm begging you."

Unable to hold back any longer, not after he had nearly come when Tony had started begging, Tim thrust into Tony's ass, shoving his dick in balls-deep. Tony cried out and McGee groaned in pleasure. He pulled out almost completely and slammed back into Tony forcefully, knocking the man underneath him against the pipe he was still handcuffed to. If Tony cared, he didn't show it, as he kept babbling nonsense, begging the other man not to stop. Far from doing so, McGee kept thrusting into Tony frantically until he felt Tony's muscles clench around his dick and heard him shout his name as he came.

"TIM!"

Tim came deep inside of him, and the feeling of him spurting his semen into his ass made Tony come even harder, cumming all over himself, the ground, the pipe and the wall.

Both men collapsed, exhausted from their orgasms. Tony had the feeling he was gonna black out, but his wrists started hurting and he really wanted to be able to touch Tim.

"Tim? Untie me now, please?"

Tim had to search his pocket for a handcuff-key for a while, but once he found it, he reached for Tony's cuffed hands and freed them of the restraints. Then he lay down onto his back and mumbled, "Let's just take a nap here and move this to my apartment later, ok, Tony?"

Tony hesitated only a moment, then he lay down next to his partner and snuggled up to him, feeling Tim's arm sneak around him to hold him close.

"Sure, Tim," he managed before falling into a sleep so deep not even Ziva's snoring would have been able to wake him.


End file.
